The Gift
by xxJeraLynnxx
Summary: The Denubian Galaxy goes on edge, when the Empress is found to have disappeared. The Voltron Force must now contend with dealing with Zarkon's forces, and be on the look out for someone who can determine the fate of an entire galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gift**  
By: Jera Lynn  
k u r o . j i s h i h o t m a i l . c o m

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

**Summary:** The entire Denubian galaxy is shakened when an Empress disappears. The Voltron Force must now contend with dealing with Zarkon's forces, and be on the look out for someone who can determine the fate of an entire galaxy.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

**Prologue**

Aleysia.

It was a name that many feared, throughout the Far Galaxy, though it was rarely spoken. It was a name that many feared by the mere mention of it. Others could only offer their respect.

Aleysia.

She never asked for what was ordained to her upon her birth, but she accepted it nonetheless. Many felt that she was not right for the role that she had to play, simply because, every one that came before her, were her male relatives. She, had the honor and notoriety, of being the first female to hold the power that she possessed. A power that many men, would have gladly taken from her, though she never feared it. She would gladly confront anyone that would dare to challenge her for what she was. After all, being the Empress of the entire Denubian Galaxy, was a title that many would actually kill for.

"Aleysia."

Planet Phaedra. Only two people lived on this, small little planet. The home she had known for her entire life. It was a tiny green planet, on the edge of the Denubian Galaxy, in what is known as the Cerulean Quadrant. So far removed, that the Meriandian Asteroid group would obscure it from many of the other planets within the system. The nearest planet to it, was nearly a weeks travel by the fastest transport ship in existence. As many would believe that t was a sanctuary, where there were no seasons, just Spring all year long; it was also her prison. For being so far from the rest of the system she ruled over, it also prevented her from leaving to see what she ruled over. The only way she was kept aprise of the happenings of the galaxy, was the monthly meeting she would have with key amabassadors from the surrounding quadrants. 12 members would represent the 58 planets she ruled over.

"Aleysia."

Today was no different than any other day that she met with the ambassadors. They argued amongst each other, then of course, clapped each other on the back, when they felt they made headway in whatever minor squabble they were quarreling over. She let out a discontented sigh as she looked down at the papers before her.

"Aleysia."

She gasped as she quickly met the gaze of the Ambassador from Planet Theta. Every member at the table were now focused on her as she sat up in the chair she had found herself slouching in. Clearing her throat she focused herself on the paper before her reading it over quickly.

"What do you propose to do about the situation between Alterians and the Cerians of the Crimson Quadrant?" he asked again. "They are not abiding by the treaty you set in place between them since Lord Deryl took over to reign in his fathers place nearly ten years ago. "

Aleysia breathed in deeply as she closed her eyes, trying to fight away the headache she knew would be coming.

"Aleysia."

"Issue an ultimatum to Deryl of Aletra," she blurted. "If he wishes to continue receiving the goods from my planet to help sustain his people, he will cease his actions against the people of Cera. I will not tolerate his insolence any longer."

"Aleysia, you know how he feels..."

"I dont care what he feels," she stated as she stood abruptly. "Far too long that hes defied me. Issue my ultimatum."

"Yes, mistress."

"If that is all of the matters that must be addressed today, I thank you all for your presence and your timely reports," Aleysia stated.

"Mistress, there is still the matter of your upcoming birthday," an ambassador from Malicia stated.

Aleysia raised her hand to him. "We will address that at our next meeting."

"With all due respect, mistress, but it is an important matter that we must..."

"We will address that at our next meeting," she stressed again. "I already have enough to worry about as it is already."

"But, mistress, your father specifically stated..."

"That is enough, Coen," she said directing her amber gaze toward the young ambassador. "My birthday isnt for another year, we have time to address the matter at our next meeting."

The young man slowly nodded, averting his gaze from her.

"With that, I thank you again for your timely reports," she said with a smile. "Please send my regards to your people, and I will address you all again at our next meeting."

"Thank you, mistress."

Aleysia nodded and watched as each ambassador said their farewells to each other, and leave quietly from the meeting room. They would all then take their own transports and return to their own homeworlds, to deliver her message to their people. Leaving her alone, on the planet she called home for all of her life.

"That wasnt very nice."

She wasnt completely alone. She let out a sigh as her long time mentor and friend, Tory, entered the meeting room and took a seat at the long table beside her.

"Coen was only expressing what the others all are reluctant to say," he said. "Your birthday is coming up, and it has them concerned."

"Concerned?" she asked. "No, that is the furthest thing from their minds at this moment."

She slowly stood from her chair and she walked over to one of the many windows that lined the meeting room. Staring out of it, she watched as the ships the ambassadors took, started to lift off, one by one.

"All theyre concerned about is whom they will be able to suck up to, should I ever pass on," she said. She breathed in deeply. "Im getting tired, Tory. Im tired of all of them, putting up their act so they can simply get what they want. I used to look forward to seeing how I can help them all; help solve their problems, but as the years drag on, I feel that everything I do, is simply being ignored."

She felt him come to stand near her, and she slowly turned to meet his gaze. "Maybe I should just not worry about my birthday, and just let all of this fade away."

"You cant mean that," Tory said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "This system relies on you to keep things in order. Without you, wars would break out amongst the very planets you fought so hard to keep at peace. That is something only a true leader can do. You are your fathers daughter, and everything that he had done in his stead, you are keeping together by simply being who you are."

"And what if Im tired of being who I am, Tory?" she asked. She pulled out of his hold on her and walked toward the edge of the table, collecting the papers and reports given to her by the ambassadors. "What if I dont want to be who I am? Tired of being kept almost a prisoner on my own home world because of all the delegating I must do. I can only rule afar, and I believe that is the reason why this system is slowly slipping from my control."

"Aleysia," Tory started. "It's the stress talking. You know how important you are to everyone."

"No, Tory," she said as she stared down the at the papers before her. "I've been contemplating this for a long time now; my father had his best intentions in mind when he stipulated that I must find a suitor before my 200th birthday. But, I could no more find a suitor now, than I would have a century ago. I would not be able to determine who is simply true in their intentions, or if they were after the power they would gain should we marry. I cannot afford for my stewardship go to someone that doesn't deserve it."

Tory slowly nodded. "What do you propose?"

Aleysia closed her eyes. "There is only one thing that I can do," she said. "I must find someone worthy of replacing me."

"Replacing?"

"I have a year, to decide," she said as she looked down at the papers before her. A block of text caught her attention and she lifted one of the pages from the table and read it over.

"But the Amabassadors..."

"They do not govern me," she said. "This is my burden to bare. In a year, I will name the next heir to this throne. And he or she will rule over this galaxy, once I pass on. My father's will was not specific on who will suceed me. So, its within my power to name the heir, if he or she isn't my own."

Tory could only stare at her as she held a piece of paper in her hand. She met his gaze as she slowly turned it toward him and read the neatly written words printed on the parchment.

"What are we to do about the ambassadors?"

"Cancel all meetings for the next few months," she said as she gathered all the papers and held them together. "Have them continue to submit their reports, and I will read over them and deal with their issues."

"I'll see that your request is sent to the ambassadors," Tory said. "I hope that you know what you are doing."

Aleysia smiled weakly. "It's the only thing that I can do, Tory," she said. "If I die without an heir, this system; this Galaxy will be without the guidance it sorely needs."

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

**Chapter One**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Coran watched as several reports from Galaxy Garrison appeared on the monitor before him, reading through many of them quickly as they pertained to other planets within the Galaxy. He printed up the important issues for Princess Allura to look over, that would require her attention. As he looked over the list one last time, his brows furrowed when he saw the last listing on the digital read out before him and quickly pulled up the article that caught his attention.

"Aleysia?"

The name brought back a flood of memories to him. The last time he had heard that name, he was simply a child himself. When Arus was a prosperous and peaceful planet; there was no King Zarkon or the Drule supremacy to worry about, he was allowed to visit the Castle of Lions with his father, who was the Castle diplomat to King Ardos, father to King Alfor, and grandfather to Princess Allura. He happened to be there that day, when a young woman had come to visit, and that the castle staff were excited to have this special guest. Her name was Aleysia. At the time, he didn't understand what all the excitement was about, but it was later, when he was much older, did he come to realize who she was.

"Aleysia who?"

Coran quickly turned in his seat to see that Allura had entered the control room. She smiled as she met his gaze and he quickly cleared his throat to address her.

"A name from the past, princess," he stated. "From a time before you were born."

"Before I was born?" she asked then smiled. "What does the report state?"

"I just accessed it," Coran stated. He clicked on the report and had it display on the main display before them.

"She's disappeared?" Allura asked. "Who is she that has gotten even Galaxy Garrison interested in it?"

Coran slowly turned to her. "Yes, I forget that you wouldn't know who she is," Coran stated. "Considering that much of what we had was destroyed, you wouldn't understand what she is either."

"What she is?" Allura asked. "Coran, who is she?"

"She's the Empress of the Denubian Galaxy, Princess," he stated. "With all that has happened in the last 20 years, I didn't realize that she was even still alive."

"What?" Allura asked. "What do you mean Empress?"

* * *

"What do you mean Empress?" 

Coran cleared his throat as he turned to the now gathered Voltron Force and Princess Allura in a small conference room. Nanny stood at the end of the room as she slowly nodded to Coran.

"Before the Galaxy Alliance formed, the Denubian Galaxy was ruled over, entirely by Emperor Zyrius," Coran stated. "Over 70 planets within the system alone, he governed over everything they did. If wars broke out, he would intervene. If a planet was discovered to be able to support life, he would designate which planets would have claim to it. He was considered, by many a level handed ruler.

"Then the Galaxy Alliance was formed, and several planets within the Denubian Galaxy were interested in joining," Coran continued. "Emperor Zyrius allowed the delegates from the Galaxy Alliance to meet with him to discuss the advantages of joining . For this, he agreed that if the planets within his rule were interested, he would allow them to commit to the new alliance, but that they would elect a representative to attend the meetings he would have on Planet Phaedra."

"Phaedra?" Pidge inquired. "That planet is way at the edge of the Cerulean Quadrant. I didn't realize that there was anyone living on it."

Coran nodded. "During Emperor Zyrius' reign, it was inhabited by several cultures," he said. "But upon the birth of his daughter, and his unexpected death, it was left by his decree that the only people who would live there, would be Empress Aleysia, and a mentor that was deemed her guardian."

"What happened to the people?"

"They were evacuated, and settled on the other planets within the system," Coran stated. He then smiled to himself. "First though I have to make you all realize, that Emperor Zyrius died over a century ago. Empress Aleysia, is nearly 200 years old."

"Long life?" Allura asked.

"Planet Phaedra." Coran stated. "Whoever is born there, is gifted with long life. Which is one of the reasons why Zyrius wanted to have the planet vacated when he died; to protect his daughter from outside influences.

"Growing up on Phaedra also meant that their development cyle slows," Coran continued. "We based it on for every 100 years, it would be equal to that of 10 years in normal human development. Aleysia today, would be like, and seem like any 20 year old human. When I last saw her, I was only a child myself. Its been over 40 years since she visited Arus. During your grandfather's rule, princess."

Allura slowly nodded. "And what of this new report from Galaxy Garrison?"

"Since we are under the representation of the Galaxy Alliance, I hadn't realized that Aleysia was still holding meetings with the 12 appointed ambassadors that are allowed to see her," Coran said. "We have been out of touch with the going ons, with all the trouble we've been receiving from King Zarkon, we assumed that Aleysia had given up her rights to this part of the Denubian Galaxy outright, or that she passed on herself, since it would also be against her authority for King Zarkon to attack us."

Then he shook his head. "No, I must take that back," he stated. "King Zarkon came into rule on Planet Doom soon after Zyrius' death. So, there could be some loophole that he exploited to reign terror on the planets within this system. I haven't seen the documents that were agreed upon by the planets within the system, so I will have to dig through them to see what they actually state."

"So, if she is the ruler, then even King Zarkon must answer to her?" Lance asked.

"If her power was granted to rule over them, yes," Coran said. "But, this system is far from Phaedra's location, so of course, monitoring the activities are minimal at best. But now with this report from the Alliance, we will need to be extra careful in what we do. If Aleysia has truly disappeared, we will have to be prepared for any reprecussions should they arise.

"It says that the last anyone had seen her was nearly three months ago, at the regular meeting held on Phaedra," Coran said. "Since then, subsequent meetings were cancled, so the Ambassador from Theta traveled to Phaedra, unscheduled and found the palace there, vacant. Only the regular maintenance machines were running. Even Aleysia's mentor, was nowhere to be found."

"Coran, what happens if she is not found," Keith asked. "What would her disappearance mean? What would her death mean?"

"If it does come to that, then the will her father left behind had dictated that should his daughter die from both natural or unnatural causes, the rule of this system will shift to 3 of the 12 amabassadors until a new delegate would be elected to take her place. That means the 58 current planets under her rule would send a chosen delegate of their own, to fight for that position. The elections as to whom would take her place would be held on her closest birthday; and whoever wins, will be the next emperor or empress of this system."

"So, anyone who felt that they would like to take control, would find it beneficial to somehow see that she doesn't return?" Keith asked. "However, they would have to deal with the 3 amabassadors."

"3 out of the twelve are aligned with the Drule Empire," Coran interjected. "The Galaxy Alliance has only one representative, and the rest of the Ambassadors are from various planets within the system."

"What is the Galaxy Alliance doing on determining what happened to her?" Allura asked.

"They've asked everyone in the system to be on the look out for her," Coran stated. "However, due to heavy rules in place that she implemented, no one has a current image of what she looks like. And I only remember her from when I last saw her. The only striking feature that she possesses, is the unusual Amber colored eyes; inherited from her mother."

"Anything else?"

"Beyond that, she looks like any normal human that you may run into," Coran said. Then with a deep breath, he continued. "I'll keep you posted should the Alliance get any new information. For now, if you happen upon anyone who doesn't look like they belong her, be sure to report to me and we'll investigate it further. If she wasn't kidnapped, or heaven forbid, murdered, she may have disappeared for her own reasons. For that, we will have to figure why. As this has taken up much of your time, Im sure you have your specific duties to attend to, so I shall not keep you from them."

Allura slowly nodded, and stood as Coran confired with her for a moment and slowly left the room. Nanny was quick to clear her throat and step forward.

"Princess, we have a meeting to attend to with the Mayor of Karte," she said. "He will need your input on their current rebuilding projects."

Allura nodded. "I'll be with you shortly, Nanny."

With that, the portly nursemaid left the room with the door sliding close behind her.

"It seems that we will have to be on the look out for this wayward teenager," Lance said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "Afterall, she is just a teenager, even if she is almost 200 years old."

"A teenager with enough power to decide the fates of several planets in this system, Lance," Allura said. "I remember my father telling me about her when I was young, but I thought that he was just telling me a fairy tale. I never could imagine that someone could have so much power."

"Well, whatever reasons are behind her disappearance, I think she is rebelling against her cooped up lilfe on that far away planet," Lance said. "I would. Actually, I'd go insane if I were delegated to live alone and to rule afar."

"But, Lance, what if something did happen to her, that was not of her doing?" Allura asked. "That means King Zarkon would have as much say as to whom he decides to be offered up as a delegate to be considered to be elected to her vacated position."

"And with 3 ambassadors with ties to the Drule Empire," Pidge continued for Allura. "They could end up skewing the votes to favore whom King Zarkon offers up. "

"I think we are getting ahead of ourselves here," Keith stated as he stood. "Right now, the best thing we can do is simply try to locate her. We are already at a disadvantage because we do not know what she looks like. There's no reason to believe she would leave the Galaxy for any reason, so its best for us t concentrate on the planets with the Denubian Galaxy. Maybe Coran can work with the other leaders of the planets to see what kind of efforst they are doing in reguard to searching for her."

Allura nodded. "I'll be sure to see that Galaxy Garrison keeps us posted."

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gift**  
By: Jera Lynn  
k u r o . j i s h i (at) h o t m a i l . c o m

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Summary:** The entire Denubian galaxy is shakened when an Empress disappears. The Voltron Force must now contend with dealing with Zarkon's forces, and be on the look out for someone who can determine the fate of an entire galaxy.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

**Chapter 2**

"Lysa!"

The young woman smiled as she made her way back toward the Castle of Lions, carrying a basket freshly cut flowers and a bag of seeds from the nearby village.

"Jen!" she called out as the young woman who was waiting to greet her, came running out of the Castle to help her with the items she carried.

"I can't believe how many flowers you were able to get!" Jen exclaimed as she took the bag of seeds from her. "What did you do? Take everything they had to offer."

Lysa smiled and laughed to herself. "No, silly," she said. "You should see Fiona's garden. It's absolutely beautiful. She's been able to grow every type of flower you can think of. These are just the extras that she was able to pick."

"They're absolutely gorgeous!" Jen exclaimed as she walked with her back into the Castle of Lions. "Nanny is just going to adore these for place settings at dinner tonite."

"And I'll have to see to those seeds," Lysa stated. "I just had part of the gardens cleared for a new section of flowers and Fiona said these seeds should grow nicely into several Arelian Roses."

Jen smiled. "You and your green thumb," she said. "I haven't seen that garden flourish with so many flowers in a long time. You're good at it."

"I love gardening," Lysa stated. "Oh, did Nanny issue the new schedules?"

"Yeah, she just posted them this morning," Jen said. "You and Sera have the 14th and 15th floors in the East Wing."

Lysa smiled. "Oh, really now?" she said. "How many girls are now fighting over those positions?"

"Nearly half the crew," Jen said with a laugh. "You'll be bribed left and right to trade."

Lysa nodded. "Something I'll keep in mind."

The two girls slowly made their way back to the kitchens, Lysa collected the bag of seeds before handing off the flowers she received to one of the other girls, and decided to head toward the castle gardens so she could start on organizing and planning where she would plant what flowers.

The Castle garden was somewhat of a sanctuary for those who lived within the walls of the steel structure. Just sitting on the east side of the tall building, to one side, a small brook fed by the moat, that surrounded the Castle, was an unending source of water for the plants. It was a quiet area, where one could escape to think if they needed the break.

Lysa smiled as she entered the gardens, breathing in the fragrance that the nearby flowers gave off. She loved how they mixed well with each other. She walked toward a small shed and slowly opened it to place the bag of seeds on the shelf within. She then pulled out a small electrical rotary tiller, knowing that the section of the garden she wanted to start on, needed to be readied before she could plant her new seeds.

However, she quickly saw that the small machine was in need of attention, as dirt and rust covered it. It wouldn't work against the course ground and dirt that lined the far wall of the gardens. She would have to find away to fix it. She let out a sigh as she shook loose of the dirt, and tried to clean it off as best she could. She then decided that the only way to get it fixed, was to see if someone within the castle had the tools she needed to get it working again.

* * *

"Okay hand me that wrench." 

Keith handed Lance the wrench that was on the nearby table as he slid out from under the hover transport that he was working on.

"What did Hunk do to this thing?" Lance asked as he slid the creeper he was lying on back under the transport. "It looks like he went a round or two in the mud."

Keith smiled to himself. "You know, how ironic this is?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Lance's muffled voice came from under the transport. "You're not the one under here cleaning this dirt from the exhaust system."

"Well, we need to get this fixed," Keith stated. "Hunk and Pidge are on an errand for Nanny, so she wants this ready when they are ready to make their return trip."

"Well, once I clean out all this mud, then we can see how badly the exhaust system has been messed up because of this gunk," Lance said as he pulled himself out from under the transport. "Im gonna need a bucket of water or something to clean out the mud. "

"Bucket?" Keith asked. He looked around the small transport bay they were in, and found a bucket near the main entrance. "There's one."

He made his way to the large door that was the entrance to the transport bay, and as soon as he grabbed the bucket, he was startled when the door quickly slid open, and he was greeted by the surprised expression of one of the Castle's maids. He stepped back as whatever it was she was holding in her hands fell to the floor before her, with a loud clatter as she brought up her hands to stifle the gasp she took. Her hazel eyes were wide with surprise and then embarrassment as a light tinge of pink colored her cheeks.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I was about to ring but the door suddenly opened."

Keith could only smile at the expression she wore. "Did you need help with that?" he asked her pointing to the rotary tiller that was now at her feet, hoping it would alleviate any embarrassment she was feeling.

Her gaze then fell to the small tool that was at her feet, and she quickly knelt to pick it up. "Yes," she said. "The gears are rusted, and I need to get it cleaned so that I may use it."

"Come in, … um…"

"Lysa," she said with a smile. "My name is Lysa."

"Come in, Lysa, I can look at that for you."

"Keith, where's my bucket!?"

The young woman looked passed him. "If you're busy, I can come by later," she started.

"No, its alright, come in," Keith said as he stepped aside and she entered the work bay, lifting the skirt of her dress as she maneuvered around the bay as the door slid close behind her.

"There's a table with tools there, just place it there, and I'll be with you."

Lysa nodded as she spied the small work table near a white open air transport vehicle. She watched as he walked over to the vehicle and kicked the legs of someone who was under the small ship.

"Here's your bucket," he said.

Lance pulled himself out from under the transport and quickly sat up, as he wiped his hands on a nearby rag. "Took you long enough," he started to say. "Hey, who's that?"

Keith followed his gaze as the young woman he let in searched among the cluttered table for a set of tools.

"One of Nanny's maids," Keith stated. "She just needs some help with a tool."

"You're supposed to be helping me with this," Lance said as he eyed his friend.

"It'll be a couple of minutes, Lance," Keith stated.

"Yeah, yeah," Lance said as he stood grabbing the bucket. "I'll be back, Im going to get some water."

Keith shook his head as he watched as Lance leaves the small work bay. He then turned to the young woman who was standing at the work table. Grabbing the bag of tools on the ground, he brought it over to the table.

"Now, let's see how we can get this working again," he said as she looked at him.

"With all the tilling I've done over the past few months, I think that the dirt I've been using, had a high acidity to it," she said. "I've been so busy, that sometimes I forget to wash the tools."

"Well, nothing a bit of elbow grease can't fix," he said with a smile. "So you're the one that has been fixing up the gardens?"

Lysa nodded. "For about the last three months," she said. "It's been hard work."

"The Princess absolutely can't stop talking about how beautiful it is," he said as he grabbed a screwdriver from the bag and started to open up the small tiller.

"Oh?" she asked. "Well, then she should be even more ecstatic, when she finds out that I will be planting her favorite flowers once we get this tiller fixed. I had to barter some extra food we had in our storage for the small amount of seeds that Fiona gave me."

She watched as he opened up the tiller and slowly removed each blade of spikes. He then pulled the drive shaft and looked over the gear shaft before removing the belt that drove the gears.

"Just a little rusty," he said. "At least it isn't a total loss."

"So its fixable?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Just need to scrape the rust off and oil the gears, and it'll be good as new."

* * *

Lance let out a groan as the door to the work bay slid open and he carried the bucket of water at his side. He saw that Keith was still helping the young maid that had come by earlier. He cleared his throat which caught their attentions as he made his way back to where the transport was resting. 

"I didn't realize that trying to get water would take that long," he complained. "Nanny cornered me to complain about what Hunk did today."

Keith smiled as he eyed his friend. "Let me guess, he found some of Nanny's left-overs and helped himself to it?"

Lance slowly nodded. "So what's her story?"

Lysa looked up meeting the Red Lion Pilot's gaze as he made his way to the table they were at.

"We're trying to get this thing fixed," Keith stated. "Though, Im having trouble getting the drive belt back on this."

Lance smiled as he grabbed the small tool that Keith was working on. "HEY!"

"City boys don't know the first thing about farm tools," he said as he looked it over. "See, you put in the blades wrong."

Lysa stifled her laugh as she watched him remove the blades, turn them around and then replace them as if he worked on the tiller all of his life.

"See?" Lance stated. "The belt goes on easy if you put the blades in correctly."

"Yeah, yeah," Keith said as he took the tool back and started to screw the pieces together.

Lance then turned to the young woman and smiled. "So you're the gardener?" he asked.

Lysa slowly nodded as she turned to him. "That's what Im good at," she said. "I'm almost done with the gardens, but it's open for viewing now."

"So you're the one that Hunk was helping for the last couple of months?" he asked.

"Excuse me, but who is Hunk?" she asked.

Lance smiled. "Harry? Big burly guy, with an appetite that could rival ten men?"

Lysa's eyes widened with a smile as she brought her hands to her mouth. "OH!?" she stated. "Yes! He's been so helpful. He helped me lay the pathway stones just last month."

Lance quietly laughed to himself as "Keith, this is the girl that Hunk talked about incessantly. Remember?"

"Magic Fingers?" Keith asked. "You're the girl with the 'magic fingers'?"

Lysa's expression turned to confusion as she stared at the two men. "I'm not following," she said.

Lance smiled as he rested one of his hands on his hip. "All the stones and bricks that you had him clear out, and then lay down for the small path and to line the brook," he said. "Said that after all the work he had done, he complained about the sore backs he would receive. Said the maid he worked with would give him these massages, so he dubbed her Magic Fingers."

Lysa smiled, a slight blush coloring her pale skin. "After all the work he did, I thought that he needed it," she said. "He spent nearly a month helping me just to get that garden presentable."

"Well, now that I've met the gal he couldn't stop talking about, I may have to visit the gardens in the near future," Lance beamed. "You have to give me a tour."

Keith rolled his eyes seeing that Lance was laying the charm on the young woman. So before she could answer, he grabbed Lance by his jacket sleeve and dragged him over to the transport.

"We have to get back to work," he said.

Lysa smiled. "Thanks for fixing this," she said. "If you come by the kitchens after dinner, I'll have some extra desserts made. My specialty and for my thanks."

"Desserts?" Lance asked. "I will have to take you up on that."

She nodded. "Hope that you get your ship fixed," she said as she started for the door. "And don't forget to check the intake manifold. The Zephyr models are known to get dirt and mud caught in there because of the way they are positioned on the engine."

Before Lance could answer, the door to the work bay had slid close behind her as she left through it.

"Did she just give us a tip on how to fix this thing?" he asked.

Keith smiled. "Yeah, she did."

* * *

"Its been long enough, Aleysia." 

She turned to Tory, as he emerged from the shadows of the balcony she stood on. It was late in the evening, and a light breeze blew through, causing her hair to fly wildly around her.

"We've visited six planets, and you've yet to decide what you plan to do," he said to her as he came to stand at her side. "The Galaxy Alliance has now sent people to look for you. We should just return to Phaedra, and consider the list that the Ambassadors submitted to you."

"The list of eligible bachelors, of whom I've never met?" she asked as she turned away from him. "Of men, that they expect me to marry?" She then laughed to herself. "I will not let them dictate my life on this."

"Have you even found what you are looking for?"

She slowly shook her head. "I've only begun understanding the people here," she said. "I just need a little more time."

"I'm giving you a month," he said. "If in a month, you are not able to find what you need, we are returning home, and you will consider that list."

She turned to him, anger in her amber eyes. "You dare to order me?"

"I dare, because I can," he said. "Remember, you made a promise to me that you would finish this in three months. That has already passed. I'm giving you the extra time so that you can figure out what you want to do. However, you have obligations, and the longer you neglect them, the more this system will fall apart."

She turned away from him, leaning on the railing of the balcony. "I'm sorry, Tory," she said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze as it came up again. "I know that I'm only putting off the inevitable. But I feel that what I'm looking for will be found here."

Tory let out a sigh. "I know its difficult," he said. "That is why Im allowing you to do this. By right, I could just drag you back to Phaedra."

"Why have you never married?"

The question caught him off guard, but he decided to answer it. "I was once," he stated honestly. "I even had a child."

She turned to him. "What?"

"You were still young at the time," he said. "Unfortunately, on a trip to the Crimson quadrant, the transport ship we were on, was attacked by a rogue force, and we crashed on a planet, just outside your father's reach. My wife, Serena, died due to the force of the impact. And I had to watch my son die, in my arms, because he had too much internal bleeding."

He then met her gaze. "Your father's rescue ships didn't reach us till a week later," he said. "I buried Serena and Thaelen on that remote planet. Should I die, I wish to be buried there with them."

"Im sorry, Tory," she stated. "I never knew."

"Your father forbade me to speak of the incident," he said. "However, that was when you were still young. Now, I think you should know why I dedicated myself to being your mentor and guardian." He then turned to her. "Enough of my life. We all have choice and sacrifices to make. Please do what you need to do, and we will return to Phaedra in a month."

"Thank you, Tory," she said. "For understanding."

"As always, empress."

* * *

Haggar slowly made her way through the halls of Castle Doom, her wooden staff echoing against the walls as it hit the ground before her. Her blue cat, Cova followed in her shadow as the limited light from the torches that lined the walls flickered as she passed. 

She then stood before the large doors that led to the main throne room of the large castle. The robot guards at the door, bowed to her as they opened the doors. She slowly made her way, walking down the red carpet that led from the doors to the dais upon which the old King Zarkon sat upon his towering throne.

"I hope you have come with good news, witch," his rough voice echoed through the empty room, as he stood from his throne, and walked down the dais to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. "Or am I to hear another pathetic excuse as to why we haven't been able to conquer Arus yet."

The witch only lifted her head slightly, the hood of the dark brown robe she wore, obscured her face from all to see. Her yellow eyes lifted signaling that she was smiling.

"Oh, my king, I have great news," she said in her high pitched voice she was known for. "It seems that the Empress has gone missing."

Zarkon's reaction changed drastically from one of concern, then to fear, then to anger. "What do you mean missing?"

"I've intercepted several communications between several of the planets within this Galaxy, my king," she said. "And a message from Galaxy Garrison confirms that the Empress Aleysia is missing."

A mixture of feelings played over the old King's face as he turned away from her.

"You do know that if the Empress isn't found before her 200th birthday, the rule over this galaxy defaults to the 12 Ambassadors," she stated.

"Haggar, find her," he said as he turned started back for his throne.

"My king, I think it would be wise, at this point to work with the 3 Drule…."

"Find her!" Zarkon yelled as he turned to her. "Bring her to me once she is found."

Haggar slowly bowed her head. "I will see what I can do to locate her, my king."

"No harm must come to her, Haggar," Zarkon warned. "If you, or any of your monsters, hurt her, you will experience a hell that even those sent to the Pit of Skulls, could never dream of."

"I will honor your request, my king."

Haggar slowly bowed then watched as he took his throne again. She turned, wondering why the news of the Empress' disappearance had caused such a reaction in the old king. With her blue cat at her side, she turned and started toward the doors that she had come through. As soon as she exited the throne room, and the guard had closed the doors behind her, she pulled her staff before her.

"If you have a question, Lotor, its wise just to ask me," she stated as her cat came to rest near her staff.

The young prince stepped out from the shadows , his right glove hand, resting on the sheathed laser sword at his left hip. "I see that you've put my father into a foul mood again, witch," he said as he came to stand before her. "What is it this time?"

Haggar regarded him for a moment then offered her arm as Cova jumped up to her. "Are you familiar with the Empress?"

Lotor stared at the witch then slowly shook his head. "Should we be concerned?"

"My prince, we should be very concerned," she said. "It is she, who on just one command can determine the fate of an entire planet. Even your father must answer to her, when she commands it."

"My father under the rule of a girl?"

"Not just any 'girl', Lotor," Haggar stated. "The power she holds over this universe, many would kill to have. And right now, she is missing."  
"Missing?"

The witch slowly nodded. "If you wish to learn more, follow me," she said. "And I wouldn't call her a 'girl'; she's 27 years older than your father."  
Lotor could only watch as she started her way down t he hallway. Reluctantly, he followed her.

To be continued...


End file.
